


Avengers Next Gen

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Peter's Steve and Tony's kid so his last name is Stark-Rogers in the story, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are getting up there in years, so who does the Doctor turn to when he needs help saving two planets? Their kids of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playdate at the Stark-Rogers'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholockedharry.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wholockedharry.tumblr.com).



> This is is a WIP and crit is always welcome. Hopefully it all comes together in the end!  
> Author’s Notes: This is before Sarna started identifying as gender fluid.

requested by wholockedharry

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "I do not understand why I cannot teleport us into the top of Stark Tower, Thor," Loki grumped as they waited for Tony to open the door to his penthouse. Sarna was starting to get fussy. She wanted to know what was going on! All her parents told her was that she was going to visit her uncles because they had a surprise. Loki put her down, but kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Because, Loki, there what civil people call good manners," Thor huffed back.

Loki scoffed, ”Since when have you ever cared about civility, my love?”

Whatever Thor was going to retort was cut off by the door opening. Tony Stark looked exhausted, like he hadn’t seen good night’s sleep in a few months, but he look happy especially when he saw Sarna. 

"Hey there, Cupcake!" 

"Uncle Tony!" Sarna reached out for him to pick her up and Tony obliged. He was the only one she would still allow to hold her.

"Come on in you two! The rest of the crew’s in the living room," Tony said moving so Thor and Loki could make their way in.

When they arrived Steve was sitting on the couch, holding he and Tony’s newly adopted daughter in one arm. Sam was on his left with Howard on his lap and Bruce and Clint and Natasha with Katniss’ arms wrapped around Clint’s neck on his right. Bucky was standing behind the couch making faces at the children.

 _Even that one eyed director came_ , Loki noticed. 

"Sar!" squealed Howard when he saw his father walk in holding Sarna. He got down from Sam’s lap and ran over to his friend and Katniss upon seeing Sarna let go of her father and did the same.

"Howie! Kat!" Sarna squealed back. Tony put her down, it was time to let the little ones go off and play for a while.

"Behave yourself, love," Loki said as his daughter walked past.

“I know Daddy.”

"And no going in the lab!" Tony warned.

"Yeah Dad, I remember!" Howard sighed. He and the other two went to his play room.

"What’s everyone so happy about, Howie?" Sarna asked. 

Howard was looking through his pile of video games for his racing game, “Oh they just think my little sister is great, is all.”

Sarna’s ocean blue eyes got wide with excitement, finally she had someone she could ask besides her papa on what’s like to be a big sibling. She wanted to be well prepared for when her little brother came so she started firing out questions “What is her name? What is she like? Is it hard being a big brother? Does she always want your stuff? What does she eat? Does she make a lot of messes? I hate messes! Well, I hate cleaning them. And everything always has to be neat! My papa is always telling daddy ‘She is definitely your daughter Loki.’ and that is true so I do not understand-“

"SARNA," Katniss shouted, "Can you let Howie talk?"

Sarna closed her mouth and blushed. Katniss didn’t speak much, but when she did it was either to filter Sarna or tell a truth. 

"Sorry, Howie."

"It’s okay," Howard laughed, "Well, my sister’s name is Peggy and she’s, um, ok I guess. I mean I like her a lot when she’s sleeping but she wakes up a lot at night and makes a lot of noise. Sometimes it’s funny to watch my fathers try to calm her down but she makes them really tired all the time. Like this one time she made Dad so tired in the morning, that he fell asleep while he was welding something and the lab caught on fire! Pop didn’t find it as funny as Daddy and I did."

"Oh…" Sarna wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a big sister anymore. It sounded dangerous and she liked danger, but this sounded excessive.

"It's always really funny when they yell at Peter for webbing her mouth closed. Pop lets him do it sometimes, though."

"So are we going to play or not?" Katniss asked. She had heard this story already and was getting bored.

"Oh yeah!" Howard said. He reached for his PS4’s power button, "Just let me-"

_BOOM_

 


	2. I Understood that Reference

 

The crash sounded like it came from the living room. Sarna, Howard, and Katniss ran out of the playroom, concerned about their parents.  In the living room, a big blue box had crashed through the living room window. The doors to the box opened and the kids ran behind their parents while the adults got into their fighting positions, everyone except Steve whom was trying to calm down Peggy and looking at the box like his mind was playing tricks on him.

“That was better than I expected! But it could use a little less boom next time, Sasha,” said the bow tied man stepping out of the doors.  He looked around smiling. He was an inch taller than Clint and stood like he wasn’t quite sure with his long limbs.

“Hello! I’m-” the man started.

“We’re not concerned with who you are,” Tony interrupted, “More worried about why and how you just crashed through my new windows with a  _phone box_.”

“Hold on Tony, I think I know who he is,” Steve said, “You’re the Doctor aren’t you?!”

“Who else is flying around with a blue phone box?” the Doctor replied.

Everyone stared at Steve who chuckled because for once it was he who was the only one that understood the reference, “You guys have never watched  _Doctor Who_? He goes through time and space fighting aliens and saving the universe! That-” Steve pointed excitedly at the box, “- is his ship called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in-”

“I’m gonna stop your geek fest right there, Blondie,” Tony said, rolling his eyes remembering the week that Steve stayed up for hours watching the show from beginning to end. He turned back to the Doctor “But you rarely leave the UK, so why are you in-”

“DOCTOR!”

A second figure came from the box. She hovered just above the ground in an electric blue aura with face human like if you didn’t count her large eyes in which her bright blue iris took up the entirety of her eyeballs and skin that seemed to be imbedded with diamonds. Her body was elongated and sharp looking and around her neck was a pair of black headphones. Sarna peeked out from behind Loki.

 “We don’t have time for formalities! My planet’s army is on its way as we speak!”

The Doctor turned to the girl (?), “This would be a whole lot faster if I didn’t keep getting interrupted! And you’re scaring everyone! Change or go back inside.”

“Like I give two,” the girl grumbled but quickly shifted into a more human like body. Now she had brown skin, blue frizzy hair with a pink streak and more human proportions. The only unchanged feature was her eyes. She slid the headphones over her ears, “Happy now?”

“NOW!” The Doctor said ignoring Sasha, “I’m looking for the four called Sarna, Katniss, Howard, and Peggy.”

Loki, Clint, and Tony tried to push the kids farther behind them.

“But Daddy I want to see!” Sarna whispered not budging.

The Doctor looked down at the little girl struggling to resist her father and scowled, “Wait a second, what year is this?”

“2014, like you said to take us,” Sasha replied.

“I told you 2026!” he shouted, “Why would I say 2014? THEY’RE STILL CHILDREN FOR GOD’S SAKE!”

The group just stared at the shouting man like he was a lunatic. Sarna found it rather amusing.

“GET BACK IN I’M DRIVING NOW,” he continued as he stomped back to his ship. He looked back and said, “I’ll be back in a decade or so.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. Twelve Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Doctor came back, I guess rule one doesn't always apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon enough!

The bell rang signaling the end of the school year for Sarna, Howard, and Peggy.

Almost fully grown now: Sarna had an athletic build and at 5’11 toward over almost everyone and the clothes ze wore depended on how ze felt at the time as did hir gender.  Today, ze wore hir long black hair shaved on the right and let it flow down her left. Ze was in a forest green knee length dress with hir usual combat boots. Ever present around hir neck was the golden necklace with a pendent shaped like Mjölnir.

“We are officially high school graduates guys!” Sarna grinned, pushing hir hair out of hir face.

“Yeah,  _you’re_  high school grads,” Peggy huffed, ruby lips in a frown, “I still have two more years with these morons!”

Peggy had grown up a lot in the last twelve years too.  She contained her wild brunette hair in her favorite white beanie. She wore black leggings, a plaid button up, and red flats, underneath her plaid shirt she wore a t-shirt with her father’s arc reactor printed on the chest.

“Wow, you must be fun at parties,” Sarna said rolling her ocean eyes, “But shit! I thought the year would never end, I already have my speech ready!”

Katniss sighed, “I told you the conditions of being co valedictorian with me: I write the speech, you give it.”

Still soft spoken, but never backing down from a fight, Katniss’ strawberry blond hair was always in a messy curly bun at the top of her head, usually held in place by a pencil. She was in a simple white blouse tucked into a simple black mini skirt.

Sarna smirked, “Oh, but I already have whom I want to give shout outs to!”

Ze stood like ze was behind an imaginary podium and started pointing, “Fuck you, fuck you, go fuck yourself with a cactus, fuck me, fuck me, oh  _definitely_  fuck me.”

Sarna looked at Howard and winked. Howard was now 6’2, lanky, but still had some remaining childhood chubbiness in his face. Since he couldn’t find a black barber he trusted enough, Sam was the one to keep his hair in order while he was trying to grow it out into an afro. One thing that never changed is that he could never keep a straight face around Sarna.

 _Whooooooooosssssh. Whooooooooosssssh. Wheeze._ A familiar blue box began to appear a few feet in front of them.

“No fucking way,” Sarna and Peggy said.

The blue phone box fully materialized and from its depths stepped out the same strange man and woman that crashed through Howard’s house twelve years ago.

“Now that’s how it’s done!” the man said straightening his blue bow tie with as much swag as a man wearing a bow tie can muster.  Sasha stared daggers at him.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Sarna and Peggy shouted, running towards him. The other two sighed and took off after them.

“You came back!” Sarna could barely contain hir excitement, Peggy wasn’t even trying, going inside the blue box. Like Tony she had a passion for the inner workings of stuff.

“Well I said I would didn’t I?” the Doctor laughed.

“Rule one,” Howard said, “the Doctor lies.”

“Looks like you guys did your homework!” the Doctor smirked.

Sarna and Howard nodded. After the Doctor had left and everyone collected themselves, the trio begged Steve, whom was happy to oblige, to show them everything. Peggy followed suit a couple of years later after hearing it talked about so often.

“ _Doctor_ ,” Sasha groaned.

“Oh right! Here’s why I came. I need your help, well we,” he said gesturing towards Sasha, “Two planets are in trouble! I can handle of them, but I need you to help with… negotiations.”

“Negotiations?” Katniss questioned.

“Well when I say negotiations I mean-“

“YO!” Peggy called running out from the TARDIS, “You guys should see it in there! It’s so fucking awesome-”

“Oh, we do not have time for sugar coating, Time Lord!” Sasha growled, “Listen you brats, my planet is about to attack yours because we did not appreciate you savages landing your, your  _probes_ on our land. Especially since it brought your diseases with it! The Doctor here thinks your parents, you know  _actual superheroes_ , should stay in retirement and that  _children_ should take their place!”

The three humans and Sarna stood in various expressions of disbelief. Sarna with crossed arms and raised eyebrow, Katniss staring back and forth between the two trying to detect lies, Howard and Peggy struggling not to laugh at the bullshit they just heard. Sarna, as usual, was the first to recover.

“You want us, three humans and me to save the world, and by world I am sure you mean New York because that is all aliens seem to attack, us? Three high school grads and a junior with no training.”

“Oh you have a week before they get here!” the Doctor reasoned.

“ _A WEEK?!_ ” shrieked Katniss, “ _YOU EXPECT US TO BE BATTLE READY IN 7 DAYS??”_

“Stop your whining you privileged brats! Your parents did just-” Sasha started.

“Do  _not_!” Katniss snarled, “Do not compare us to our parents. I am so sick and tired of that!”

Howard, Sarna, and Peggy exchanged a look, Katniss rarely became enraged but when she does it’s never pretty.

“Our  _parents_ are the ones with the super powers! Not. Us. My mother is the one with the martial arts skills not me. Howard’s and Peggy’s dad is the super solider plus they are adopted. The only special one is Sarna! And that’s only by default, it’s not like ze actually uses hir powers!” Katniss was nose to nose with Sasha, “So do not imprint our parents’ powers on us. We are not Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye, Captain America, Spiderman, or even the damn Winter Soldier. We are Howard, Peggy, Sarna, and Katniss and we are on our way to celebrate our first day of summer, so good day.”

Katniss started to storm off. Sasha blinked. She couldn’t believe the nerve this girl had; maybe the Doctor was right about them.

“Are you just going to let your self-righteousness doom your entire planet?” Sasha called after her.

Katniss stopped. Sasha grinned, if she knew anything about the children of the famed Avengers it’s that they would not, they could not, leave Earth to fend for itself, “I mean can you imagine the  _disappointment_.”

Katniss didn’t say anything, but she didn’t walk off either. The Doctor knew he had the kids’ support now.

“I want you lot back in this spot at 8 pm sharp! Lots of training and explaining to do!”


	4. Are Those Our Only Two Options?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't trust the Doctor, but they can't just sit on the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I had some writers block on this so I started writing other things and feeling love with the idea of Peter being Steve and Tony's and it helped! So yes Peter is part of this adventure now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I really don’t think we should trust him…” Howard said.

“No one says we have to,” said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to the voice they hadn't heard in two years.

“Peter!” everyone yelled going to hug the older boy.

“Hey guys,” Peter smiled, “Long time no see.”

They took some time to play catch up before diving into the matter at hand.

“How’s Pop?” Peter asked his siblings.

Howard went silent so Peggy took the question, “He’s doing better…I wish I could say the same for Auntie Nat though.”

“Wait what?” Peter addressed Katniss, “Dad didn’t say anything about her getting hurt!”

Katniss unwaveringly told him, “Mom got caught in the same gun fire Uncle Steve did and got shot in the head.”

Peter looked down, “I’m-”

“Don’t be,” Katniss changed the subject, “So I guess you heard everything?”

Peter laughed, “Every word. I’m honored to be a part of one of your ‘Don’t Compare Them to Us’ speeches.”

“Are these our only two options? Either let the remaining Avengers, _our family_ , risk their lives with a hostile unknown while we sit back and watch. Or we go with the Doctor and his girlfriend and die because we’re amateurs?” Peggy scowled.

The group shifted uncomfortably.

Peter looked at Sarna who had been uncharacteristically quiet, “What do you think?”

Sarna frowned. Ze didn’t think ze really had the right to an opinion, ze and hir family were gods with thousands of years lifespans and incredible recovery time. How could ze tell these mortals, _hir friends_ that they should risk their lives to save the planet? Ze could because it’s the right thing to do. Besides all their parents were amateurs back in the day.

“What other choice do we have? Aunt Natasha and Uncle Steven are down, Uncle Tony, Bruce, and Clint are distracted by taking care of them, not to mention Uncle Clint is going blind. Uncle Sam tore his ACL so he will not be of help and my parents are busy with keeping you- know- who locked up and my little brother,” ze said simply, “The only person we could confide in is Uncle James.”

The three Stark-Rogers kids scoffed, “Tell Uncle Bucky? So he can rat us out to Pop?”

“We keep this to ourselves, then? We omit certain truths, sneak around, and try to not get caught?” the child of the God of Mischief smirked, “Oh, Norns yes.”

Peter grinned, “As the only adult here I should be stopping this, but as a superhero myself, let’s do this.”

Katniss sighed, “So we’re going through with this stupidity?”

Peggy put her arm around the blonde and squeezed, “Come on Kat, it’ll be fun! Don’t think I don’t know that you mess around with your dad’s arrows!”

Howard raised an eyebrow at his sister, “And don’t think I don’t know that you’re building a suit of armor in your corner of the lab.”

Peggy flushed about to retort back but no sound would come from her mouth.

“Let us keep that temper for battle, Peg,” Sarna said.

Hir hand, pointed in Peggy’s direction and in the “shut your mouth” gesture, was glowing green. Howard smiled he loved seeing Sarna’s magic at work.

“We’ll go home to check in and then at around 7:30, I’ll pretend I’m taking you guys somewhere to catch up or something,” Peter planned, “Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Alright.”

“Sounds good, bro.”

Peggy nodded.

 


	5. It's Been Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost training time for the newest of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training will be next chapter. Cross my hearts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived at the Tower, where Peter was hugged by those that could stand and scolded by everyone for being gone so long.

“You know how it is,” Peter shrugged, brushing off Sam’s threats to keep constant tabs on him, “I go wherever the story takes me.”

“Well, how about going down to the infirmary and visit Clint and Natasha?” Steve ordered.

“Already on it, sir,” Peter saluted.

Peter went down to the infirmary where Clint was in a chair next to the bed Natasha occupied.  Peter paused for moment. In his twelve years of knowing Natasha he had never seen her look so small. She was surrounded by various monitors and IVs and her bandages looked freshly changed. Peter smiled weakly at thought of what she would say about all this fuss when she wakes up.

“Are you coming in? You’re letting in a draft.”

Peter came fully into the room so Clint could see him; he felt a slight stab to the heart when he realized that Clint was staring behind him not at him.

“Why don’t you get some light in here Uncle Clint?” Peter tried to joke, “I don’t think ‘Tasha’ll notice.”

Clint shrugged, “Do what you want, it doesn’t help much these days anyway.”

Peter frowned usually his uncle had all the jokes in the world, his ability to brush off anything serious with some sarcastic comment came second only maybe to Tony. Maybe Peter had been out of touch for too long.

“Trade places with me for a bit, Pete. I need to talk to Katniss about something.”

Peter almost just nodded before remembering, “Okay.”

Clint got up and slowly made his way out. Peter sat down and took his aunt’s hand.

“Hey, ‘Tasha, you and Uncle Clint were right about Budapest.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter stayed with Natasha until a little after 7:30, remembering the plan only because Katniss came in to remind him.

“Hey mom,” Katniss whispered, “I’m going out for bit with my friends. Yes, I promise to kick the ass of anyone who messes with me.”

A beep from one of the monitors was the only response she got. Peter put his arm around her.

“How did you do it, Peter?”

“Do what?”

“How did you keep going after your Uncle Ben died? After Gwen died?”

Peter turned to face her directly.

“Well I didn’t at first. I cried, kept to myself, broke a lot of things, all those movie clichés that are actually true.”

The corners of Katniss’ mouth twitched.

“But then I realized- well more Uncle Ben told me, but that’s beside the point- that life still goes on. ‘With great power comes great responsibility’ and all that bullshit. The world still needed Spider-Man and you guys still needed Peter Stark-Rogers. I’m just sorry it took two years and my family getting shot to for me to get over myself.”

Peter laughed, “Besides she’s not dead yet, it takes a lot more that to kill a Black Widow.”

Peter started tickling Katniss’ right side just under her ribcage, “We spiders are stubborn as hell!”

Katniss was clinging on to Peter because she was laughing so hard. He was the only person besides her parents that knew her weak spot.

“Stop it, Peter! Quit it!” she giggled swatting his hand away, “We- we have work to do!”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8 pm sharp, the kids arrived at the spot the Doctor had requested a few hours previously.

“What did I tell you Doctor? Pride will always be the weakness of humans,” Sasha said smugly, “And especially of gods.”

“Watch your tone, Main trash! We fight in place of our parents and to protect this planet.” Sarna bristled, “Not for our own sick amusement.”

“Main?” Howard whispered to Sarna.

“I will fill you and our friends in later.”

Sasha looked amused, “At least one of you has done their research. Come.”

The gang followed the Main into the TARDIS and into a large room.

“Before you ask, yes, this is _your_ training room, I thought a bit of familiarity might help,” the Doctor answered, looking at Katniss.

“I knew it!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Get off your high horse Peggy, everyone does,” Katniss rolled her eyes.

“AS I WAS SAYING,” the Doctor continued, walking and pointing at rooms, “Over there’s your archery practice room, next to it is hand to hand, and Sarna can practice her magic-”

“Gender-neutral pronouns, please Doctor,” Sarna said.

“Sorry, Sarna can practice _hir_ magic in there!” the Doctor corrected himself.

“This,” he stopped outside of a short hallway, “Is where you’ll be starting.”

“I wish to see how you fight individually first,” Sasha said, “Through this hall there are five separate doors with each of your names on them. Go through them and fight what you see.”

Sarna looked around and narrowed hir eyes at Sasha, “And how will you know how well we are fighting? I see no cameras or other means of surveillance.”

Sasha smiled and waving them into the hall, “I have my ways, Asgardian.”

Peter, Sarna, Peggy, Katniss, and Howard went to their respective doors.

“I wonder if it is too late to say no,” Sarna joked.


	6. Sarna's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarna's in for a surprise when a blast from her past comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay training begins first up on the chopping block Sarna! These might end up being short chapters that POV switch a lot. I hope this works out enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarna walked into the throne room of hir Asgardian home and came face to face with her mirror image.

“ _Soti?_ ”

“Why hello, dear twin.”

Soti was sprawled out on Thor and Loki’s throne, grey cape draped all around him. Sarna frowned deeply.

“How did you escape? Where is my family?”

Soti stood up, “Now now, Sarna, is that anyway to address your brother and _king_?”

“YOU ARE NO KINSHIP OR RULER OF MINE,” Sarna snarled hands starting to glow green, “You are an accident! A failure! The reason I cannot advance past rudimentary parlor tricks! I have _no_ business with the likes of you!”

Sarna stopped to catch a breath, “I will ask you once more, Soti. _Where is my family?_ ”

Soti leered, “They are exactly where I thought I put you years ago, Sarna…”

Soti jumped Sarna, who landed on the back of hir head. Soti reared back for a punch.

“ _Hell._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do Howard's room next! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	7. Howard's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard thought- he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awesome huh?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howard walked through the door and into a small empty room. Empty except-

“Sarna!?”

In the corner sat Sarna, curled up against the wall. Ze looked ragged: black hair overgrown and horribly matted covered hir face, hir pale skin was devoid of all color it ever had, and ze was wearing the same dress he saw on hir 10 minutes ago but it looked like it hadn’t been washed in years. Howard went to his friend.

“Sarna,” he said wiping the hair out of hir face, “What the hell?”

Sarna looked up and sneered, “Back so soon?”

Howard stumbled back- Soti!

“Do not feign ignorance with me, Stark- Rogers!” Soti snarled holding up Sarna’s forearms showing symbols Howard had never seen before, “You and your friends bonded me into this body years ago, the bitch thought ze could suppress me. Did not work out so well did it?”

Howard’s breath hitched. _No!_ Sarna was in the room on his left safe and sound.

“I can feel hir now clawing for control,” Soti laughed, “Oh, I have had enough time to figure out how control this magic that runs through this body, how to work around this binding spell. Not that you ever cared to come and see how your little lover was doing.”

Howard felt his back press up againt the wall. _Fuck_.

“This,” Soti said in Sarna’s voice, hands glowing green, “Is going to be _so much fun_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is up next or should I do hers last? Eh, you'll see. Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And you can find me on Tumblr at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers


End file.
